


starving 'til i tasted you

by vancityreynolds



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boners, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vancityreynolds/pseuds/vancityreynolds
Summary: Andrew Garfield was someone Ryan had always wanted to work with on a movie. They finally met at the Golden Globes and Ryan gets a lot more than he came for during the night.the one where ryan kisses andrew then takes him home to fuck him





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm emo over The Kiss™ and i want to dedicate this to mack and peter bc they both share my soft love for ryan and andrew (also ps sorry not sorry for this)

Ryan adjusted his bowtie for about the umpteenth time this evening. He was nervous and he wanted to look his best; not that he'd wanted to before but after finding out who he's sitting next to, he needs to make a good first impression of course. He heard a knock at his door and sighed, having to deal with how he looked, knowing his car was here to pick him up. He walked down his stairs and opened the front door to see his chauffeur for the night. Ryan smiled and followed him, closing his door and locking it in the process. The chauffeur opened the back car door for Ryan who slid in, sitting in the middle seat. The chauffeur started to drive and headed in towards the city. The drive was not to long but not much was spoken until they had almost arived at the Hilton.

"Big night is it? You're up for an award aren't you?" The chauffeur said, stopping at a red light. He hadn't even thought about a speech for tonight; the idea of winning seeming so insanely odd to him. He never really made up speeches, he always just winged it when he got up to the podium. Ryan has never thought of himself as an award-winning actor, so to be nominated for a Golden Globe is just beyond his wildest dreams.

"Yeah, Best Actor.. up against some good competition though." Ryan spoke, continuing to adjust his bowtie. There was something about it that he just didn't like and he was constantly trying to fix it. He eventually sighed and gave up, just having to deal with how he looked as he noticed he was arriving at the Hilton any minute. The chauffeur slowed down the car, noticing a small traffic jam of cars entering ahead.

"I'll get out now if it's easier?" Ryan asked, the chauffeur waving his hand at Ryan, as if saying no. Ryan smiled and kept sitting in his seat, looking out the window as he watched all the photographers and even celebrities walk past. He recognised a few familiar faces, some of whom he was supposedly sitting with tonight.

"I seem to not be able to go any further.. you'll have to get out now I'm afraid." The chauffeur slowed to a halt to let Ryan out. He stood up and gave the chauffeur a $10 bill as a thank you for the drive over. The chauffeur tried to refuse it but Ryan smiled and left the car, encouraging him to take it.

As soon as Ryan left the car, he was flooded with paparazzi left, right and center who were all yelling his name. He smiled for them and headed on over to the red carpet. He bumped into a few famous faces and hugged a couple of people he knew before heading over to an official interviewer.

"Well look who we have here! It's one of tonight's big nominees! How are you tonight?" God he wished at least some of these interviewers sounded even just the tiniest bit genuine. In his opinion, he'd rather be interviewed by a celebrity than the interviewers hired to be here. He smiled for the interviewer and continued with the conversation.

They spoke about tonight's celebrities attending—some he'd mentioned he would want to work with in the future and some he's already worked with, his table for the night and obviously his award he's nominated for. The interview was soon over and Ryan went up to the press area for photos. As he started taking photos, he noticed the paparazzi yelling another name and he looked past the person next to him to see a co-actor and friend of his, Jake Gyllenhaal. He slipped past the agent next to him to meet him and upon seeing Ryan, Jake grinned and pulled him in for a hug. They spoke and took photos before they were called inside to the Hilton as the ceremony was about to start soon. Ryan and Jake both chatted as they walked in, knowing they were seated next to each other.

As they got to their table, Ryan noticed a few people already sitting there, including another nominee, one whom Ryan was quite excited to meet. He sat in his seat and turned to face the man seated next to him, holding out his hand to shake it.

"Nice to finally meet you Andrew.." Ryan smiled as he spoke, a warm feeling in his stomach as he looked at the other man. Not that Ryan had ever seen anything with Andrew Garfield in it before but he couldn't deny that he was a phenomenal actor. Andrew was one of the people here tonight that Ryan was most wanting to work with—in fact, Andrew was at the top of Ryan's list.

"Oh, same about you! It's a pleasure!" Andrew's voice was so warm and chirpy, something Ryan loved so much. Andrew smiled at him and they let go of each other's hands—Ryan admittedly not wanting to let go and for some reason he felt like Andrew felt the same way.

* * *

 

The ceremony got underway and the first few awards were given out and before they stopped for a commercial break, they announced that the next award would be the one Ryan is nominated for. He felt sick in his stomach, he was getting dizzy and Andrew obviously sensed something was wrong.

"You look pale? Are you okay?" Andrew put his hand on Ryan's shoulder to comfort him and Ryan smiled and nodded, trying to seem a little less anxious. Soon, the host, Jimmy Fallon, walked back on stage and announced the two presenters for the next award. He welcomed them as they walked on stage and they smiled as they got to the podium.

As they mentioned each nominee, a video played ovehead of each nominee's movies. Ryan patiently waited for the nominee video to stop so he could hear who won, his nervousness kicking back in, making him feel like jelly. Andrew leaned over and whispered a soft "Good Luck." and Ryan smiled, thanking him and for some reason, his heart was beating a lot faster than usual. He put it down to the award about to be given out but something was telling him that it was Andrew wishing him good luck. Soon the video ended and the presenters announced the winner, and it was not what Ryan wanted to hear.

"Kiss me." Ryan turned to Andrew and for some insane reason, Andrew went with it. Ryan grabbed Andrew's face and leaned in, their lips pressing against each other with such a force that Ryan knows will leave them breathless. Andrew grabbed Ryan's face in return and pushed back against his lips, much to Ryan's delight. Ryan could taste the champagne on Andrew's lips and swears he could get so drunk from his lips, from his taste; from him. He was intoxicating and Ryan didn't want to stop—although at some point this would get awkward for everyone so they knew they had to. The kiss was full of hunger and lust and by god did they love that feeling. A rush of energy surged through them both before Ryan pulled away only an inch from Andrew's face and quickly, without hesitation or thinking about the consequences, Ryan brushed his thumb over Andrew's lips so softly. Andrew whined softly and faintly but Ryan definitely heard it and definitely wanted to hear it again.

"I need more..." Ryan muttered softly, so only Andrew could hear it and they realised they were still grabbing each other's faces and were actually in the middle of the Golden Globes and not somewhere private. They let go of each other and Andrew muttered something inaudible which Ryan couldn't hear but he definitely heard something. He brushed it off and sat back in his seat and continued to watch the show. He kept glancing at Andrew who wouldn't stop smirking every time he looked over.

"I can see you, you know.." Andrew looked back at Ryan who was blushing slightly, embarrassed from being caught staring. He couldn't help it though—Andrew had such a kind face and he found it so enamouring and beautiful. Andrew smirked a little and sipped his champagne, but not before glancing back at Ryan again, who licked his lips slightly. Andrew had to cough slightly to cover a moan and Ryan looked over at him and smiled, patting his back slightly. Andrew thanked him and Ryan smiled, something he thinks he's always going to do around Andrew.

* * *

 

The ceremony ended and all the celebrities headed into cars to take them to the afterparty. Ryan walked out with Andrew and got into the same car, paparazzi taking so many pictures—everyone's going to be talking about them tomorrow but Ryan couldn't care less: he was on cloud nine right now. Ryan leaned forward and shut the partition, Andrew smirking from his action, knowing full well why he closed it. Not a second passed after he sat back down before Ryan kissed him again with the same hunger and force as before. Ryan's hands cupped Andrew's face, pulling him in closer, if it was even possible. Andrew moaned almost breathlessly into Ryan's mouth and Ryan felt his pants strain from the sound that Andrew just made.

"I'm guessing this is the "more" you were talking about inside.." Ryan smirked against Andrew's lips and as he pulled away, he once again brushed his thumb over his lips, the same soft faint whine emitting Andrew's lips again. Ryan groaned and tilted Andrew's head back, his, now, wet lips attaching to Andrew's neck. Ryan's hands left Andrew's face and moved to grip on his suit lapels, pulling him against him. Andrew moaned again, his voice soft and breathless because of Ryan, who was now suckling on Andrew's neck softly, a hickey forming on his skin. Andrew reached his hand down and adjusted his trousers. Ryan smirked against his skin before pulling away and opening the partition again. He pulled out a receipt from his pocket and scribbled his address on the back of the paper, handing it to the driver before telling him to go there instead. He shut the partition again and turned back to Andrew, a smirk on his face.

"But the party.." Andrew said before seeing the smirk on Ryan's face and quickly stopped speaking as Ryan kissed him softly again, Andrew whimpering against his lips. Andrew was so dizzy but it felt so good, he wanted more of Ryan; he needed more of Ryan.

"I could care less about the afterparty.. all I want is to take you home and make you feel so fucking good.." Ryan mumbled against Andrew's neck, while leaving soft kisses on his skin. They may have been soft and sweet but they burned Andrew's skin, giving him a feeling of pure lust, like a fire was igniting inside of him. The soft whines that Andrew made were only making Ryan want him more and he suckled on his neck again, this time harder than before, making Andrew moan in delight.

"Your whimpers are making my cock so hard.. fuck..." Ryan groaned, before dragging his tongue over the two hickeys he'd created on Andrew's neck. Andrew squirmed in his seat and moaned again, before Ryan grunted and pulled Andrew on his lap. Andrew huffed softly but tilted Ryan's head away before leaning down to suckle on his neck, smirking as he leaves a hickey.

"Oh fuck.." Ryan muttered as he worked his hands to swiftly take Andrew's shirt out from it being tucked in his pants before running his hand up and down his back. Andrew then suckled harder on his neck and Ryan grunted before leaving scratch marks down Andrew's back. Andrew whined again before they felt the car stop and saw the partition open.

"We're here." Andrew opened the door and got out, Ryan following him and giving the driver a $10 bill. He shut the door and waved him off before Andrew practically dragged him back to his house. Ryan pushed Andrew against the front door and kissed his neck again, Andrew continuing to whimper before Ryan pressed his crotch against Andrew's leg. He felt Ryan's cock straining against his pants and Ryan groaned before pulling away and opening the door. They weren't even two seconds in the door before they were both all over each other again.

Andrew managed to untie Ryan's bowtie and fling it on the floor before Ryan pushed him back and into the living room. Andrew stopped him and started to unbutton his shirt, kissing down as his chest as he went. Ryan whined this time, earning a smirk on Andrew's face. He moved himself to sit down on the couch and Andrew sat back on Ryan's thighs, continuing to undress Ryan. He soon got his suit and shirt off and Ryan then started to work on undressing Andrew—although he struggled a bit due to Andrew again kissing Ryan's neck, his wet lips on Ryan's skin feeling almost too good to be true.

"Your turn now.." Ryan tilted Andrew's head back and started to kiss his neck now, creating more hickeys on his skin. He then pulled Andrew's suit off, along with his shirt and started suckling down his collarbones and chest, more hickeys appearing on Andrew's skin.

"You look like a masterpiece.. fuck.." Ryan breathed out, admiring Andrew's body with a lustful glint in his eyes. Both their lips were swollen and their chests were red and heated, Andrew's back was covered in scratches and his chest was covered in hickeys. Ryan had never seen someone look so beautiful in his life and he swears he could look at Andrew everyday for the rest of his life and everyday it would be like looking at him for the first time. The same familiar warm feeling in his stomach would be there and he always wants to make him feel so fucking good.

Which is exactly what he did—the sex was hot and intimate, both of them a hot, sweaty mess during and afterwards. Andrew whimpered so much and Ryan just grunted and groaned, the soft panting noises he made were just making him so hard and he was falling in love. By the end of the night, Andrew was covered in marks made by Ryan and Ryan had so many hickeys on his chest which were made by Andrew. Ryan had kissed Andrew everywhere so softly to soothe him and then Andrew softly kissed each hickey while Ryan stroked his hair and smiled at him. Andrew then cuddled into Ryan's side with Ryan's arm wrapped round him. He felt safe and happy, something he craved and wanted so badly. Andrew leaned up to kiss Ryan's jaw and it made Ryan blush, a soft pink tint appearing on his cheeks. Andrew smiled as he did so and snuggled back into him.

The two soon fell asleep together, each other's soft breaths calming them to sleep. They were both finally happy and Ryan now knows that he's found the one. The one who's going to keep him safe and make him feel so happy all the time. He craved love and Andrew gave it to him, he showed him what love felt like and Ryan just feels so good; he feels loved.


End file.
